


House Arrest never felt so free

by archives222



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Crush, Canon Compliant, Computer Programming, Edger Allan Poe reference, Families of Choice, Fencing, Friendship, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Loves Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Glitter, Movie Night, Music Creation, Not Beta Read, Not Serious, Platonic Relationships, Pool & Billiards, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Scrapbooks, Stick Fighting, Threats of Violence, Video & Computer Games, video games - Freeform, with a guy in toe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archives222/pseuds/archives222
Summary: Gabriel Agreste is leaving Paris for two weeks.  He knows he cannot keep Adrien under his thumb that entire time.  So he goes with the idea of the stick, and the carrot.  Let's see how Adrien reacts.Aka: Gabriel will allow people over for a set time frame while he is gone, but Adrien cannot leave the house.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters. It is owned by Thomas Asturc. Zagtoon. Toie animation. Method animation. Jeremy Zag. Please support the official release.  
> Made in response to the episode: monkey king. Partly out of annoyance that it was shown out of order in american broadcasting. Partly because I felt that the premise was under utilized and felt I could expand upon it.

Adrien couldn’t help but feel a mixture of trepidation and elation as he stood before the large doors to his father’s private work room. When Natalie had called him after a fitting to say that his father had something to discuss with Adrien, the young model had been elated.

Now however the blond boy’s mind had also been overrun with dread as well.

Had something happened?

Was there a break in his mother’s disappearance?

Had Gabriel decided that school life on top of Adrien’s work schedule was causing too much interference and forcing him to leave?

After oscillating for a moment in front of the doors, Adrien decided that knowing was better then speculating and pushed them open. The well oiled hinged gave to his light touch and Natalie was there in an instant with a bag in her hands.

“Good.” She said, “your father was getting worried.” She walked past him and down the hallway that led to the indoor garage.

“Father?” Adrien asked as Gabriel stood up from a counter, the sketch book in his hands being placed into another bag.

“Adrien good. There has been a change in my schedule.” Gabriel said without looking at his son, still moving around the room collecting various things. “I have to leave for Beijing for two weeks to deal with a matter in person. During that time, I am canceling all of your appointments. You will be allowed to go to school and nothing else.”

Adrien felt like someone had struck him in the face. Two weeks with only school! That was a nightmare.

“I have already had Natalie reschedule and cancel all of your appointments during that time. Fencing, Piano, Chinese and all modeling related activities have already been taken care of. Natalie will be remining here to ensure that my orders are fulfilled.”

Gabriel paused for a moment, still refusing to look at his son. In the mean time Adrien sputtered in place. Trying to come up with an argument to counter his father’s edict.

After the moment passed Gabriel turned to Adrien and smiled. Now for the carrot. Gabriel through to himself.

“In exchange… you will be allowed to have two friends over of a maximum of two hours every day, four on a weekend. Provided they have passed a background check.”

Adrien was unable to process that. Gabriel Agreset, notorious recluse, was allowing people over while he was not only out of the house, but out of the country.

Slowly Adrien confirmed, “So I can invite over whoever I want?”

“As long as Natalie has cleared them yes.” Gabriel corrected coolly. “And I will be receiving daily updates. If I believe anything unsavory has transpired, this privilege will be revoked.”

However Adrien wasn’t listening anymore. He ran up to his father and hugged the older man.

Gabriel tensed only for a second before returning the gesture. “Take care while I am gone.” He whispered into his son’s hair before they both released the hug and Gabriel took his leave. The Gorilla driving the older Agrest to a private jet on the tarmac.

Adrien waved goodbye to his father and then sent out a mass text message. Soon his phone was exploding with responses.


	2. Sunday.  Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day: Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see first chapter.

Sunday.

Day 1.

Kagami made one final lunge at Adrien. Her fencing foil just missing him by a hairs breath before she falls to the ground panting.

Adrien was only a second behind her. Lying face down on the perfectly manicured grass of the Agreste mansion’s back lawn. “I think we need a break.” He said in jest.

“Really Adrien.” Kagami responds was as much sarcasm as she could muster as she panted. “We have only been at this for,” she checks her watch, “2 hours and 38 minutes.”

“Correction.” Adrien responds. Somehow dragging himself to his feet shuffling over to a water cooler only to return with both their water bottles. “I KNOW we need a break.”

“Weakling.” Kagami muttered without any hint of malice as she accepted the refreshment.

She had been the first to respond to his invitation over by luck as much as by design. Her own mother had some former students over. In what passed as the older Tsurugi’s ‘girl time’ she had allowed Kagami a brief reprieve from the schedule that had happened to coincide the with possible openings the assistant had allowed. Between that and the fact that Kagami had a full background check done yearly that fulfilled the criteria set forth by the assistant, Kagami had gotten to be the first one to see Adrien in his ‘confinement’.

Adrien hadn’t even finished his greeting before Kagami challenged her toughest opponent to a duel. Because of her curt nature, Kagami had at times had difficulty expressing herself verbally. However actions, especially violent actions, allowed her to communicate freely. Adrien had been so quick to respond Kagami also though he expected it.

Now they both drank greedily during their brief rest.

“What next?” She asked while watching Adrien’s adams apple bob as he drank. She found it alluring in a way that slightly disturbed her.

Finishing his drink and refilling both their bottles Adrien responded. “We have covered the Foil, Epee and Sabre styles of fencing. That means we have the Olympic styles done. With a 2 to 1 victory going to you.”  
Kagami snorted as she interrupted him, something that she never would have had the nerve to do with anyone else. “I refuse to except that I won the Epee.” She stated. “You struck me in in the left outer thigh

and the right knee. I don’t understand why you refuse to accept that.”

Adrien just kept talking as if she said nothing. “We could repeat the events with a body cord or…” Adrien paused for a second before saying, “I’ll be right back.”

Before Kagami could respond he dashed off. Leaving the Japanese fencer to wonder where Adrien got his energy from. Just a minute ago they were both barely able to stand and now he was running again like he has just gotten up from an afternoon nap while she was using all of her energy just to prevent her legs from shaking.

Taking this moment to sit down and rest, Kagami looked over to see the aid sitting in the distance under a tree. A book in her hand. While Kagami had not gotten her name, the Japanese girl knew that she acted as Adrien’s gatekeeper and it was she whom Kagami had to make an effort not to offend.

She heard Adrien return a minute before she saw him. He was carrying a large bag over his shoulder with pads sticking out that looked a bit bulkier then the ones they used to fence with.

She gave her partner a quizzical look. “What are these?” Kagami asked as she opened the bag while Adrien panted quickly.

“Kali.. (pant) … stick fighting.”

“Kali?”

“Also called Eskrima or Arnis.”

“I don’t know how to uses these.” Kagami responded. Standing up from the ground while Adrien took another drink, accidentally having some splash down his shirt.

After he finished Adrien looked at her with a smile that always reminded Kagami of the sun. “I am teaching myself some.”

“Trying to leave me behind?” Kagami half challenged, half worried.

Adrien chuckled. “More like trying to keep up. I don’t want you to grow board with me so I am trying something new to learn to improve myself.”

Kagami chuckled at that. While she may have a slight edge on him when it came to speed, Adrien was able to think far faster then the Japanese girl. He had been accurately calling all the points in their matches all day and at times she suspected even giving her a handy cap. She had no idea how his perception of the physical world was so acute when his social understanding was so limited.

“So you want to…?” Kagami trailed off not following what Adrien was implying.

“I want to teach you.” Adrien responded standing tall in the sunlight. His exhaustion apparently gone. “Plagg says the best was to learn is to teach.”

Kagami had heard that name mentioned before. She knew it wasn’t anyone in Adrien’s class. Adrien himself passed it off as a pen pal he had taken behind his father’s back and Kagami was willing to keep the secret.

After contemplating for a moment Kagami nodded. “Alright.”

With that Adrien pulled out two stick made from rattan wood that he called Baston and started to instruct her in the appropriate holding and use. Kagami was not one to disappoint and they were soon doing a slow step sparring match.

However Kagami forgot herself and made a too fast of a swipe at one of Adrien’s legs. Rather than connect, Adrien somehow did a no hand cartwheel to escape leaving them both speechless for different reasons.

“What was that?” Kagami demanded. Her voice with an edge to it that was never good.

“An… accident?” Adrien tried to defend. His voice breaking slightly in worry.

“Do it again.”

So Adrien did it again but purposefully failed and Kagami was not amused.

“Again.” She demanded before adding. “Correctly.”

Knowing he was caught, Adrien did the move and landed it… before stumbling slightly as his legs gave way from fatigue.

“You’re keeping your center of gravity too low.” Kagami responded. Eyeing him like he was some kind of animal she was trying to tame. “And your arms are too far out. You need to keep them closer to your body like this.” She then did the same move only with a bit more flare.

Adrien had to pick his jaw off the ground. Literally from his prone position.

“How do you know how to do that?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Before fencing my grandfather insisted that I take gymnastics for a few years. He said that a good woman is flexible in the face of anything.” Kagami responded, careful to not betray any emotions. That particular quip was mean as an insult both to Kagami and her mother. Her time with Adrien was for enjoyment, not to relive bad memories of a dysfunctional family.

“Can you do it again?”

And so they spend the last of their time together with Kagami showing Adrien both stretching exercises and acrobatics. The Kali sticks back in their bag for later use.

As the sun began to sink in the sky the pair found themselves once again excused on the ground. Adrien was having some trouble with the acrobatics and Kagami was tired enough to fall asleep on the grass itself.

“I think we may have to…” Kagami’s voice trailed off as she looked over to see Adrien was actually asleep next to her. Both hands outstretched like he was about to dive into a pool.

Instead to talking she reached out a hand to touch Adrien’s lightly. However before she could make contact a shadow fell over her.

Looking up Kagami saw the assistant standing over them with narrow eyes and a tablet in hand. “Your car will be here in ten minutes Miss. Tsurugi. I hope you will be ready by then.” With that the assistant walked to the background again.

Kagami sighed before shaking Adrien’s shoulder. To her surprise he sat bolt up right with a small yell. Causing Kagami to jump back.

“Adrien?” She asked.

“Oh. Kagami. Sorry.” Adrien blushed and didn’t look at her. “I guess I fell asleep.”

“No surprise. You’ve been like a hamster on caffeine all day.”

“That’s not nice. Hamsters only drink espresso.” Adrien joked.

They sat for a moment just enjoying the setting sun before Adrien spoke up. “You have to go soon don’t you.”

“Yes.” Kagami confirmed.

“All right.” Adrien pulled himself off the ground and Kagami did the same. They started to pack the things up.

“I only have 12 of the 14 days occupied with people coming over. Any chance you want a rematch next week about Thursday?” Adrien asked.

Kagami keep her head and tried to be disinterested. “I might be able to swing something.” She responded before smiling at Adrien.

“Cool.”

Natalie appeared at the back doorway of the house. “Your car is here.”

Kagami and Adrien bowed to each other before Kagami left.

Adrien made it up to his room before taking a shower and falling asleep. Pointedly ignoring Plagg’s comments about his second girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my late update, I was in the town of Chicken, Alaska (population 6) and there was no internet.  
> Also, while I know that Marinette/Adrien is the end game, I do like the dynamic that Adrien has with Kagami.   
> Regretfully I don't feel the same dynamic with Marinette and Luka yet. Luka just feel... empty. He is a musician and he likes Marinette. That is all that seems to be about his character.   
> Kagami at least has the benefit of a home life that parallels Adrien and a desire to grow out of that home life and gain new friends in addition to her feelings for Adrien.   
> But that's just my random tangent.


	3. Monday.  Day 2

Monday.  
Day 2.  
Nino all but danced around Adrien’s room as he entered after school let out.

Adrien had stayed at school over lunch rather then return home so he and Nino could plan what they wanted to do afterwards.

“Ok.” Nino declared as he put on his knee pads. “I am so going to rock you on this half pipe.”

“I don’t know Nino. Have you ever heard of ‘home field advantage’?” Adrien asked as he hit a few commands to configure the room to allow the two boys the most room to skate board.

“Home field, smome field. I rock wherever I go.” Nino boasted as he finished suiting up. “Besides, we don’t’ want to ruin your million euro smile.”

“It’s fine. Father will just hire someone to fix it like when I was 10.”

Nino built up a bit of speed and launched himself off the half pipe ramp, not preforming any trick. He was just trying to get a feel for the surface before he broke out some crazy moves.

“What happened?” Nino asked as he came to a halt next to his best buddy.

“I was playing with Chloe at a park and someone knocked me off a slide. Feel to the ground and nearly bit my tong off.”

“Wow dude. Seriously?”

In response Adrien opened his mouth and stuck his tong out.

“First, gross. Second I can’t see anything.”

“Oh… Hang on a second.” Adrien rooted through several draws of his, throwing random empty cheese tins away as he went muttering something that Nino couldn’t hear.

While model was at it. Nino took a few more practice runs on the half pipe.

“Found it!” Adrien declared.

“Found what?” Nino asked coming to rest next to his friend to see a small pen light. “Why do you have one of those anyway?”

“Father says it’s a gentlemanly thing or something.” Adrien responded before handing it over to Nino and sticking out his tong again.

Understanding what Adrien wanted Nino couldn’t help but make a jab at his best friend. “You know, Dentist get paid good money for this.” Before shining the light inside his mouth. It took a second but Nino saw two large scars on Adrien’s tong part way back. Nino turned the light off as Adrien closed his mouth. “I repeat my first comment of ‘gross’. Also that must have hurt.”

“It did.” Adrien confirmed. “Father was furious.” Then his voice changed, imitating a deeper Gabriel Agreste. **“I want the finest surgeon in all of France. No, the entire European continent! It don’t matter how much it costs! Get them here immediately! Even if you have to fly them in by air balloon!”**

Adrien laughed at that before falling silent. “Mother was beside herself with worry. She kept holding my head and stroking my hair while the nurse tried to mop up the blood and clean the wound. Mother was afraid they wouldn’t be able to reattach it and I couldn’t talk.”

Adrien fell silent in memory while Nino stared. Adrien was always tight lipped about his mother. Nino always assumed that the wound of her disappearance was still to fresh in his best bud’s mind.

After giving Adrien a minute Nino took it upon himself to change the subject. “Enough mopping around. I am here to beat the paints off you.”

Adrien smirked. “You couldn’t afford my paints.” He shot back.

“Oh really. Wanna make a bet on that?” Nino challenged.

Adrian raised his eyebrows. He knew that Nino was more willing to push the envelope when it came to rules but… “How much?” At the same time Adrien was feeling daring himself.

“How about 63.17 Euros.*” Nino said a little too quickly for Adrien’s taste.

“Exactly 63.17 Euros?”

“I wanna take my dude-ette out to a nice restaurant. It’s our three month anniversary and I wanna knock her socks off.”

“And you obviously have one in mind.”

“Du.”

Adrien stared at Nino for a second. “Alright. How do we score this little game?”

Nino smiled as he pulled out a set of rules that were too perfectly put together to be happenstance. Adrien felt he was being hustled. But he went along with it. While neither boy would say it, the wage gap between Adrien and almost everyone in the school was noticeable. According to Max, Adrien’s yearly income was equal to that of Professor Damocles and Madame Bustier combine. What made it more outrageous was that Adrien was only beginning to realize how well off he was. Not that Nino was ever one to really complain, however it did irritate the DJ every once in a while that his best friend could buy Nino’s entire apartment building without much trouble.

But Nino wasn’t going to let that effect him now. Now he had to prove himself a skateboarding master and win his lady love a fine dinner.

“You got the rules?” Nino confirmed.

Adrien nodded. His eyes gleaming in challenge.

“But first…” Adrien went over to his computer and opened the CD tray. “We need some music to rock out too.”

Nino’s eyes lit up. “I love you brother.”

\-------

As Natalie slammed the door open two hours later she nearly had to cover her ears due to the music coming out of the sound system. “Adrien!” She yelled into the room only to nearly be flattened by Nino as the dark haired boy flew by. Seeing the computer playing the sound, the secretary hit the mute button.

“Dude-ette! What gives?” Nino demanded. "They were just about to hit the base line."

“No Mr. Lahiffe. Your time is up and this… MUSIC will be turned off.” Natalie reprimanded.

“One minute Natalie. Nino, what’s the score?” Adrien asked.

“77 Me. 73 You.”

“One more minute Natalie. Please!” Adrien begged. He looked so hopeful that the woman paused for a moment.

“One moment.” Natalie conceded, getting out of the way of the half pipe.

“Sweet. Ok Adrien. I am up by 4 points. You’ll need to grind the entire length of the lip or perform a 720 flip to beat me.”

“Easy.”

Adrien built up speed before going up the ramp, when he hit the top he started to spin. Nino counting out loud. “180. 360. 540! And OH!” Adrien didn’t get enough elevation for the 720 and had to stick the landing or risk getting injured.

“A 540 only gets you 3 points my man. Making the final score 77 Me. 76 You. I win.” Nino did a little dance with his index fingers up in the air and his hips swaying side to side.

“Win WHAT!” Natalie demanded. Causing Nino to freeze in place.

“A bet he and I made.” Adrien responded.

Natalie’s eyes turned to her charge as he was taking off the helmet. “What KIND of bet?” She demanded. Behind her Nino was trying to shoosh Adrien but the blond would have none of it.

“I am working with Nino’s girlfriend Alya in a project we have for history class next week while he is working with Alix. The bet was to switch partners. He won so he gets to work with Alya instead of me.” Adrien lied with such perfection that Nino let his arms drop, dumfounded at the ease of it. While it was true there was a project in History the following week, Adrien had always been paired with Alex and Nino had to trade with Max to work with Alya.

Natalie looked between Adrien and Nino, as if she could somehow glare the truth out of them… before relenting. “It’s time to go.” She said as she and Adrien walked Nino to the door.

“See you tomorrow dude.” Nino happily chirped as he was ushered out of the front door and it was promptly shut behind him by the Gorilla.

As Adrien turned to go Nataile put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

“Yes?” Adrien asked, not quite looking her in the eyes but rather focusing the beauty mark on her face.

“You could have made that last half spin and won.” She responded and paused for a moment, much like Gabriel had done on Saturday when he told Adrien about the trip. “You are a good friend.” She finished before releasing his shoulder and turning to leave him be.

Adrien let a breath out that he had been holding and went to the kitchen to get a small snack before dinner. As he entered his phone when off.

DJ Bubbles: DUDE that was a perfect lie. Thanks for saving my bacon.

Model Mayhem: It’s my pleasure. Just don’t do that to me again any time soon. Though I was going to have a heart attack.

DJ Bubbles: No sweat dude. And forget about the bet.

Model Mayhem: I lost fair and square. When’s the anniversary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rough amount needed for 2 people to go to a medium scale restaurant in Paris according to a basic internet search is 63.17.  
> 63.17 Euros = 61 Dollars US


	4. Tuesday.  Day 3

Tuesday Day 3

Natale stood at the doorway to the Agreste mansion. Preventing Lila from entering.

“But I filled out the form. I know I did. Just let me talk to Adrien. I’m sure he will vouch for me.” Lili pleaded. However Natale was unmoving. “I am aware of that Miss Rossi. And that is precisely the problem. Almost everything you put on the form was either a gross exaggeration or an out right lie. You have not been to the kingdom of Apu at the behest of Prince Ali. Jagged Stone did not write a song about you. And according to the school you have multiple unexcused absences. I’m sure Adrien told you that any lying in your background check would mean you would be denied entry.”

Natalie could see the gears in Lili’s head turning. Trying to figure some way around the secretary. Before giving up and going for what she felt was her trump card. “Let me in or I will tell Gabriel Agreste that you prevented me from seeing Adrien.” Lili went for her phone.

“Then call him. Just please remember the 11-hour time difference between here and China. Meaning it’s 4:10 in the morning. I am sure he will be pleased to be woken up at such an early hour to hear from you.” Natalie shot back.

The red head held the phone for a moment before folding her bluff. “I’ll tell Gabriel when he gets back.” She growled at the older woman.

“And I will be taking the call when you do. Good day Miss Rossi.” With that Natalie closed the door in Lili’s face. Just as the Gorilla came out from around the back of the house and folded his arms. Glaring down at the Italian girl. With no other option, Lili left through the open front gate.

Natalie went up to Adrien’s room and knocked on the door. “I am sorry Adrien. Miss Rossi will not be joining you this evening.”

Adrien looked up from the piano. “She lied on the background check didn’t she?”

“Yes.”

“All right.” Adrien went back to his music. He was disappointed that Lili would try to continue her tall tales but there was nothing he could do about it. He had even explicitly told her not to fabricate anything.

His phone when off.

Fox Fire: I am soooo sorry Adrien. Something came up at the pet shelter I volunteer at and I can’t make it over tonight. Let’s try again when your Father is back in town.

Adrien hesitated form a moment. Knowing that to respond to her would be feeding her desire for recognition but in the end couldn’t ignore her.

Model Mayhem: I understand. Have a good night Lili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I would deny Lila entry.   
> What kind of monster do you think I am?


	5. Wednesday.  Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the last chapter was so short, I am posting two this Friday.   
> Hope you enjoy.

Mylene cowered into Ivan’s massive shoulder as the red cloaked figure of the Red Death flew off the screen and the words “And the darkness and decay of the Red Death held illimitable domination over all the world.”

As the credits rolled over the screen Mylene squeaked out, “Is it over?”

“Yes Mylene.” Ivan comforted as she peeked one eye out. 

“Why did we watch that again?” She asked relaxing.

“Because,” Adrien responded, “The Masque of Red Death by Roger Corman is one of the greatest horror movies of all time. You are trying to overcome your fear and I though that it would help you to see it.”

Mylene looked at Adrien like he grew a second head. “And how would a horror movie do that?” She asked with a bit more edge and skepticism then was usual for her.

“Because Edgar Allan Poe is one of the masters of horror and the macabre.” Ivan responded for Adrien. “And also…”

Ivan pulled out a worn piece of paper form his shirt pocket. 

_“It was many and many years ago…_

_in a kingdom by the sea…_

_that a madin there lived whom you may know…_

_by the name of Annabel Lee;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other though…_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

_“I was a child and she was a child…_

_in this kingdom by the sea…_

_but we love with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my Annabel Lee-_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of Heaven coveted her and me.”_

_“And this was the reason that, long ago…_

_in this kingdom by the sea…_

_a wind blew out of a cloud, chilling…_

_my beautiful Annabel Lee…_

_so that her highborn kinsmen came…_

_and bore her away from me…_

_to shut her up in a sepulcher…_

_in this kingdom by the sea…”_

_“The angels, not half so happy in Heaven…_

_went envying her and me-_

_Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know…_

_in this kingdom by the sea)…_

_That the wind came out of the cloud by night…_

_chilling and killing my Annabel Lee..”_

_“But our love it was stronger by far than the love…_

_of those who were older then we…_

_of many far wiser than we- and neither the angels in heaven about…_

_nor the demons down under the sea…_

_can ever dissever my soul form the soul…_

_of the beautiful Annabel Lee”_

_“For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams…_

_of the beautiful Annabel Lee…_

_And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes…_

_of the beautiful Annabel Lee…_

_and so all the night-tide, I lie down by the sea…_

_of my darling- my darling-_

_my life and my bride…_

_in her sepulcher there by the sea- in her tomb by the sounding sea.”_

Mylene looked at Ivan with slightly misty eyes. 

Ivan continued, “Not all that is dark and morbid is necessarily scary. Just look at Cat Noir.” At this Adrien nearly choked on air. “His power is litterly to cause anything to decay with a touch. And you have never been afraid of him.”

“That’s because I know he will never harm anyone.” Mylene defended the cat hero. “Yes he has a terrifying power, but he is aware of it and his light personality makes me feel so at ease that it doesn’t matter if he is an untouchable beauty, he is our hero.”

“That’s my point my little Lene. You aren’t afraid of him because you’re familiar with him. If we can do that with more stuff, you will get even better.”

Mylene opened her mouth to say something, paused, closed it and nodded. Just as the timed went off causing all three of them to jump.

Letting out a small laugh Adrien silenced his phone. “I guess that is everything for today guys. Hope you enjoyed.”

As the couple got up Mylene turned to Adrien, “Can I… borrow the move?” She asked, not quite looking at him. 

“Sure Mylene.” Adrien ejected the DVD and handed it to her. “Hang on a second.” He ran up the circular steps to the second floor and was down a second later with another DVD. “We have seen some of the best Americans have to offer, but lets try a French classic as well.”

Mylene looked down at the title. _Eyes without a Face_. Dated 1960. She looked back at him. “Try it during the day first and then once you are accustomed to it, again at night.”

Mylene nodded as the trio went out to the foryee. 

As she was reading the synopsis on the back cover Ivan leaned into Adrien. “The same goes for you man.”

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked.

“You keep glancing over at your father’s study like you expect him to kick us all out any minute. It’s not healthy.”

Adrien tried to brush it off. “It’s not-”

Ivan cut him off. “It’s not nothing. If you need an escape, for whatever reason. You call and I’ve got your back. I left something for you in your room just in case.”

At that Fred Harprele rung the doorbell to pick up his daughter and her boyfriend. 

Ivan clapped Adrien on the shoulder once and left with his girlfriend. 

After seeing them off Adrien ran back to his room and looked around for a second. “Plagg did Ivan leave anything?” He questioned the cat kwami.

“What? Oh you mean the bag behind the door that’s has no cheese in it?”

Adrien was over in an instant. As he unzipped it he saw a bunch of silver and plastic. It took Adrien a moment of pulling it out before he realized what it was. 

“A ladder. No… a fire escape ladder.” Adrien couldn’t help but let out a little bit of a laugh. 

“What use is that?” Plagg called from across the room. “When you have me to let you out.”

“It means that Ivan is giving me an escape when I want one.” Adrien explained thinking quickly. “Plus if I even need a reason to be out while I am Cat Noir now I have a legitimate means of escape without arousing Father or Nathalie’s attention.

“Whatever.” Plagg dismissed but looked out of the corner of his eye as Adrien hid the contraption away, fully planning on figuring out how it worked later should Adrien need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little disappointed that some of the characters have not continued with a progression yet after their spotlight episode. That is particularly egregious with Kim when he got the monkey miraculous to become Monkey King. It felt a little rushed and I would like some more development. To that end, why not peruse Ivan and Mylene’s relationship and how like in a true relationship, they try to help and support each other.   
> I would have liked to have used Mylene’s apparent interest in politics but I couldn’t figure out a way to melt it in so I went with her continuing to develop her bravery in the face of a world that can frighten her easily.  
> Also, the poem is a real one by Mr. Poe. And it is one of the few pieces of poetry I have read that I enjoy. So I couldn't help but put it in.


	6. Thursday.  Day 5

# Thursday

Day 5

Max and Kim rode home with Adrien in his car. All three talking so rapidly that the Gorilla was having some trouble following them. Something about games but none of the names the three were mentioning made much sense to the driver. On top of collecting action figures, the Gorilla was also a gamer. He was a part of an online gaming clan called Jungle Village. 

“Listen Max, I know you are excited about your stuff after getting akumatized and being able to play it, but don’t you think it’s a little… simple?” The tall Korean boy asked.

“Simple!” The short black kid responded. “I will have you know that I am designing the most complex game yet seen. No other game will allow for such dynamic shifts in play. The mere idea is 100% insanity.”

“I’m sure that’s not what Kim meant, RIGHT KIM.” The gorilla could see Adrien elbowing the tall kid. Kim?

“Ow. Hey.”

The Gorilla knew it was time for him to step it. Technically the clock didn’t start until he returned Adrien to the house, but if they get out of hand he could use the car ride to cut the visit short. It would be a jerk move but Adrien’s safety was his first concern.

“HM!” He grunted to get their attention before holding up his wrist and watch. 

“I understand.” Adrien responded with a dower look.

The other two glanced at Adrien. “What does that mean?”

“I means we’re on the clock. So we can’t afford to fight if we want to get the work done.” Adrien responded before turning to the short one. “So Max, have you though to add any new akuma villains?”

“Of course I have.” The short one, Max, responded. “We have had several akuma that could make for adequate characters. Chameleon is a bit difficult however she could be doable. Oni-chan could also work when I get around to making actual backgrounds rather then the neon mesh I am currently using for a stand in. So would Prime Queen. Then there is also the option of making the Magician of Misfortune into a character as well.” 

The little Max rattled on for a minute or two before Kim butted in. “What about Bakerix?”

“Who?” Max asked while Adrien remained quite the Gorilla noticed. But his front pocket shifted slightly. 

“Bakerix, the one that they just fought.” Kim elaborated. “He kind of liked that comic strip character my dad likes, the _Viking Fool Asterix_.”

Max shifted his glasses and looked perturbed before looking something up on his phone. “I have no data on him.”

“His power was that when he drank honey form his hip flask he grew in size and strength but lost it as he slowly used it.” Adrien supplied. 

“A time limit character maybe. When in his weaker form he could take more damage but be able to preform longer combos but while he is super strength from…” looking at Adrien again for clarification Max asked, “milk?”

“Honey.” Adrien corrected.

“Yes, honey. He gets strength and a few new moves but at the cost of reduced mobility.”

“This is all well and good, but I can’t help but feel that your game is still missing something Max.” Kim said. “I mean you have the versus mode all but figured out but what kind of game only has one mode in this day and age.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Max asked, leaning around Adrien to look at Kim only for the Gorilla to grunt again as he made a turn into the Agreste driveway and keyed in the security code. 

“Well I mean, a story mode would be nice… but perhaps a bit too labor intensive for one person. Oh I know. What about a side scrolling beat ‘em up like those old 8 bit games about the plumber?”

Max though about it while Kim remained silent, letting the shortest boy think. “It could be possible. Program some basic enemies and have an akuma or two as a boss battle.” 

The Gorilla opened the door to the house and the three teenagers shuffled inside. Natalie were working on something in the design studio while Mr. Agreste was away. Leaving the Gorilla to act as chaperone for the day.

The bulky man lead the trio into Adrien’s room as sat down in a corner, pulling out the latest issue of Knightowl from America to read while listening to the conversation. 

The three had booted up Adrien’s computer and linked it to Max’s and were going over game details for the side scrolling fighter idea. 

“And Cat Noir can have a move like Ryu from Street fighter with his Cataclysm, only rather then Hodoken he cries out Catoken.” Kim exclaimed only to receive flat looks from the other two. “What, Cat Noir likes puns, I would be surprised if he wouldn’t make one about the popular fighting move if he could.” Kim defended with an indignant huff.

“I think I agree with him.” Adrien said and after a moment Max relented.

The Gorilla turned the page but wasn’t really reading anymore. He had already finished the issue while waiting to pick Adrien up and was more interested in what the teenagers were discussing. 

The game seemed to be interesting concept and if he could get an alpha copy to send to his gaming clan, they would be most pleased.

But he couldn’t help but agree with Kim that something was missing. Something besides an arcade mode. But the hulking man couldn’t think of it. 

Finishing the copy for a third time the alarm on his phone went off. 

Getting up the chofer went to get Adrien his daily health food snack and protein shake. He also had to be a good host and provide light refreshments for the two boys as well. 

When he got back. The Gorilla set down a wedge of wrapped cemembert cheese on the table along side his comic book before walking over to the hunched trio with the plate of food. Looking over their shoulders at the digitally rendered image of Hawkmoth he stopped. 

“what about a Centi-monster?” The gorilla asked making the three of them jump. The Gorilla set down the plate of food before them.

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked while the other two looked on in shock. Despite his appearance, the Gorilla had a very soft voice, part of the reason he didn’t talk much. It ruined the tough guy persona. 

“Hawkmoth’s new assistant can make Centi-monsters to support an Akuma like with that Reflecta. Why not set up the game so there is a 5% chance that a character gets a secondary monster to support them in the form of a Centi-monster?” 

The three of them looked at him in shock for a moment. With Adrien being the first to shake out of it. “That could work. It would mix up gameplay. Rather then keep fighting the same old characters it would add a different dimension to the gameplay. But to balance things out both side would have to get one at the same time.”

“But then I would have to do 2x time programing!” Max almost wailed as the Gorilla made his way back to his seat. 

“No problem Maxie.” Kim said. “that’s why you asked for our help.”

“Besides, I have the best hardware around.” Adrien agreed. “We can get some stellar graphics.”

As the Gorilla returned to his chair in the corner, he saw the wedge of cheese eaten and the wrapper rolled up. From the corner of his eye the chauffer saw something black fly away into the piano but didn’t react. 

He just sat back down an picked up a new comic book.

The Gorilla was many things, but he wasn’t oblivious. While Natalie and Gabriel only saw the safe being opened to get to the missing book form a few months back that had resulted in Gabriel being akumatized into the Collector, the Gorilla saw that Adrien hadn’t touched the combination to open the safe. Nor did they see that the boy was talking to someone that couldn’t be caught on video several times. Add that with the small purple thing that Gabriel Agreste had hiding and the black thing that Adrien had, and he knew something more was going on here. 

But he didn’t mind. The job was relatively easy and the people were far more likeable then his youth in a gang. 

So the Gorilla just went back to his comics and let the people have their odd fun. 

Looking down as his wristwatch the Gorilla realized he forget to set the timer for the two hours people were allowed over. 

Ops.

He had better start it now. 27 minutes after he parked the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something with the game that Max was creating. And as Max’s best friend, I think that Kim would be willing to help, if in no other way then to be a sound board for ideas.  
> Adrien’s involvement would be more along the lines of him being an avid gamer due to it being one of the few activities his father would allow.  
> As for telling it from the Gorilla’s stand point, I don’t think I have ever seen a story ever told from his point of view. So why not make him the point of the chapter? If so, then I have done nothing new but lose nothing in doing it.


	7. Friday, day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the two week delay.   
> See end notes for reasons.

# Friday

Day 6

Today was the day that Adrien had perhaps been looking forward to the most this week after Kagami. 

Alya and Marinette got the Friday lot.

Meaning that he didn’t have to worry about school and without his additional events, he could devout all his efforts to interacting with two of his best female friends. 

Female friends… a few months ago interacting with any women who weren’t models, Chloe or Natalie would have seen outrageous. Now he had two that he was very close to to, and another four that he was on good terms with. It felt odd in a way, but not unpleasant. 

The two had said they wanted to return to Alya’s apartment quickly before coming over and Adrien promised to send the Gorilla with the car to pick them up. 

Now it was just a waiting game. Adrien passed his room nervously. 

“Kid!” Plagg moaned to his charge. “Stop that and have some cheese.” The black fairy flew out of sight for a second and then returned. “I’ve been aging this one for three weeks.” The kwami took a deep whiff of the offered offense. “perfection.” 

“No thanks Pagg.” Adrien declined. “I don’t want to have to brush my teeth before they get here.”

“Your loss.” Plagg said as he somehow swallowed a lump of cheese large then he was in one bite. “I don’t know what you’re so worried about. It’s just that reporter girl and the class prez.” While Adrien’s back was to him, Plagg opened one eye to gauge the boy’s reaction. “Or do you like something about them?”

“Plagg!” Adrien half yelled before restraining himself, “no it’s just… after the heroes day, when we were all in the park, as I was leaving Marinette gave me a kiss and… then the wax museum.. we haven’t really addressed anything about it since. I don’t know if it meant anything or if it was merely her induging in a fantasy or not. All of that well…” He trailed off with his back still to Plagg, not noticing the Kwami rolling its eyes. 

“Then just ask her… duffus.” 

“But I-“ He was interrupted by the chime of the front door. 

As Adrien hurried out of the room Plagg flipped into his belly in the air. “I’m beginning to think that Fu purposefully saddles me with the idiots.”

Adrien opened the door to find… Marinette alone. Adrien looked around for a second thinking that by some miracle he was missing Alya. 

“She’s not here.” Marinette says, not looking at Adrien. “Something came up with the twins and she couldn’t make it.” 

It was a lie. Adrien could tell. Marinette was good at it when she needed to be, but she also had a tell. Her hand would move to the pink polo doted purse of hers. Sometimes only slightly but it almost always did when she was ‘stretching the truth’. 

He would have to see sometime if that extended to poker. But not today.

“I guess it’s just the two of us then.” Adrien responded, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervus tick of his own before stepping aside. “Come on in.” 

He lead Marinette up to his room. Because for the life of him, Adrien couldn’t think of a time that the class president had been over to his house… Not that it was a rare thing. Before this week, his only friends who had made it past the front door were Nino, Chloe and potentially Lila (Adrien was having trouble working out if he was really friends with the conspiratorial girl, or just a status symbol. He was hoping for the former, but couldn’t rule out the latter.) 

Marinette looked around the room for a moment in silence before focusing in on the tv and multiple gaming systems Adrien had around them. “Since our original plan is a bust without Alya, want me to beat at Mecha Strike 3?” She asked, not looking at Adrien.

Adrien took a breath to calm himself before starting. “Actually… there was something that I wanted to address first.”

Marinette looked at him in surprise and a little bit of concern. 

“I just want to clear the air about something between us.” Adrien continued, looking just over Marinette’s shoulder. 

“About what?” Marinette asked, her voice cracking a little.

“Several things that don’t make sense.” Adrien began, still not meeting her gaze. 

“The near kiss that you gave me at the wax museum.” 

Marinette felt her hands get sweaty. 

“The actual kiss in the aftermath of _Hero’s Day_.” 

A hot flush was creeping up her neck.

“The fact that while Jagged Stone was doing that cooking show at your family’s bakery you had all those pictures of me around your room.”

Now the flush was now visible on her face and even though Adrien shifted his gaze outside the window Marinette was sure she was radiating heat like a furnace.

“And the fact that you sometimes develop a studder around me.” Adrien finished.

She was going to combust. She knew it.

“Do you have a celebrity crush on me?” 

Marinette nearly fell over at the words. In fact, she did, only to realize that she had fallen onto Adrien’s bed.

She was silent for an agonizing moment before… “NO! No of course not!” She nearly screeched. “Why would I have a crush on you! It’s not like you are that great of anything!” She immediately kicked herself for saying that and tried to backpedal. “Not that I don’t like you or enjoy your company. COMPANY! HAhaHa. But CELEBREITY CRUSH! Come on. Who do you think I am. I’m not like Aurore or Mireillle who just obsess over your body and status as model. I mean SEE the appear but at the same time I DON’T.” Marinette tried to keep herself from either killing herself on the spot or blowing the lid off her feelings for him and all to could do was babble almost incoherently to try and recover.

At that Adrien looked reviled. “That’s good.” He said with a sigh looking at her in the eyes now. “I am so use to people, especially girls becoming rabid fans or even stalking me that I sometimes have difficulty realizing it.” 

He smiled at her and Marinette felt her knees quake a little. “I am almost desensitized to it and it has caused problems in the past. That’s part of the reason why my father is so possessive. A woman that I would occasionally work with on shoots became a stalker. I liked the attention at first but then she started showing even when she wasn’t suppose to and got… disturbingly possessive. I didn’t see it for what it was and… well my Mother hired the Gorilla after that.”

Marinette focused on Adrien. She knew that at times her behavior was a bit… stalkerish. But that that someone would go that far made her skin crawl. She would cut back, she had to, if for no other reason then to become… THAT.

“In a way I’m glad you don’t have a celebrity crush on me.” Adrien said, “Because I know that you like me for who **I** am rather then **WHAT** I am.” He kept smiling. “It makes me feel that I can trust you all the more Marinette.”

Marinette couldn’t decide that she was feeling. She had just blown another opportunity to confess to Adrien. However he had reinvested in their friendship and even opened up to her a little about a traumatic past experience. Something she didn’t even think he had do with Nino yet. Meaning that he was in some ways more comfortable around her then he was his designated best friends. It was all so complicated. Why couldn’t this be like a cartoon where the guy and girl are destined to be together?

Adrien let her sit and process everything for a minute. Then he said, “So, still ready to play a game?”

This drew Marinette out with her competitive streak. “I’ll so crush you.” She responded.

“I was thinking something a bit different.” Adrien responded before pulling out a deck of cards and two bags of gummy snacks. “Winner eat all.”

Marinette just grinned back and took her currency for the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.  
> This one was bothering me in its execution. I have had 3 re-rites of it but nothing really seems to work. I hope that this is at least not seen as a total failure. Even if I do feel like I am repeating points the series proper has brought up.   
> I wanted to address some of Adrien’s apparent obliviousness to Marinette’s crush on him by framing it as a both a combination of his own social ineptitude, a bad/dangerous past experience, and his own self esteem issues. That because Gabriel has kept him away from other people that he has difficulty realizing subtly and as such, Adrien only sees grand romantic gestures like in romantic movies as the only way to express one’s feelings. Thus Cat Noir can only do grand romance.  
> However like I said, I don’t think I succeeded. So I am just putting this out there as is. If anyone has any ideas to make it better, I am all ears. Or if they would like to take my premise and make it their own, have at it. Just let me know to I can see it done properly.   
> Normal updating schedule will resume next Friday, Oct 30.


	8. Saturday.  Day 7

# Saturday

Day 7

Natalie was having difficulty believing what was in front of her. Today a mister Luka Couffaine had come over at a little before noon for his time with Adrien. However after exchanging basic pleasantries at the door, the two boys had almost refused to speak to each other.

Not as in they were not communicating. But it appeared to her outside opinion as if they either had the entire day pre-planned down to the minute, or that they had somehow developed the ability to communicate telepathically. At this point both seemed equally likely. 

After entering the Agreste manor, Adrien lead Luka to a disused game room in the back. 

Before his ‘disappearance’, Emilie had taken upon herself knock down the wall between the former nursery and an adjoining room to make a recreation room. The idea being that as Adrien grew older, he could entertain guests in there without disturbing his parents. After her disappearance, the idea was all but scrapped by the mourning Gabriel. 

Adrien apparently found it and had put in enough work to make it serviceable again. In the center stood an English Billiards table just over 3 meters in length. 

It was upon entering the room that Luka and Adrien ceased talking. After flipping a coin to apparently see who would go first, Luka winning, the game commenced. 

An all that could be heard the was the racking and cracking of the plastic balls against each other and the occasional grunts of the two young men whenever they wanted to make a point… without talking. Natalie had never seen the likes of it before. It was almost primitive how they were having entire nuanced conversations with nothing more then “Hm”, “Mmmmm”, and “Um”. She had to check to make sure that they hadn’t traveled back in time to the stone age. Odder thing happened when you work for Hakwmoth. 

It didn’t even look like they were keeping score. At least not in any way she could understand. 

For example, when Luka scratched the cue ball, Adrien proceeded to take three of the balls that were knocked in the pocket and put then back on the table before letting Luka go again. According to the rules as she know them, Luka’s turn should have been over and Adrien was given control. 

When Adrien sunk both a stripe and a solid color ball, he was forced to then try and sink the cue ball into a pocket WITHOUT hitting any of the other balls on the table. 

It made no sense. Finally, her curiosity go the better of her. “What kind of cue sport are you playing?” She asked. 

Adrien just shrugged before re-racking the balls, while all of the odd number ones were still on the table.

“We are just making the rule up as we go along.” Luka said to her, his melodic voice sounding like he had take some kind of methamphetamines. 

“That how do you know WHAT the rules are?” She asked, looking between the two. 

Adrien shrugged again before an alarm when off on his phone. At that the pair started putting the game away. 

Natalie checked her watch but Luka’s allotted four hour time frame was only half way up. She was about to ask why they planned on doing next when the door to the recreation room opened and the Gorilla squeezed his massive frame into the room holding several large boxed. 

The large man spared her a glance and a nod before turning to the two younger men and passing out two of the three packages. 

Luka opened his to reveal a bass guitar. Adrien’s was a synthesizer keyboard. The third in the Gorilla’s hands revealed itself to be a… saxophone. 

Natalie was well versed in music. Her first declared major was the French Chanson music before she realized that there was no way to make a living off such a degree and switched to a business degree. But she had not lost her love for the performing arts. And she had no clue what kind of sound such a mismatched collection of instruments would create. But she had a feeling that she was about to find out. And probably bleed form the ears in the process. 

Adrien started off with a fast beat only for Luka to contrast with a slow strumming of the strings that seems to purposefully contrast with what Adrien’s pace. Then the Gorilla came in with a loud blast that drowned both others out before lowering in volume and setting a middle ground between the two. 

Natalia had to admit, she didn’t even know the Gorilla knew how to play the saxophone… or any instrument. 

After a few minutes like this then Luka picked up the pace and the Gorilla lagged giving slow notes that almost seemed too gentle for the brass instrument and Adrien stopped playing completely for the length of a few heartbeats before coming in and meeting Luka’s fast pace. Then both of the younger men cut off and the Gorilla let out a low solo that seemed to shake some dust off the floor. 

It continued like this forever and Natalie was frozen in place. Trying to comprehend what was happening under her watch. She didn’t even realize the alarm she had set to signal the end of the Luka’s visitation had went off because Adrien was playing what she was sure was a Gregorian Chant, Luka looked like he was an extra in a Jagged Stone concert with the way he was whipping his multi-colored hair back and forth and the Gorilla was producing a sound that she swore was smooth jazz. 

As the last notes faded from the room, Adrien looked down at his watch before letting out a sigh. “Sorry Luka. It looks like our time is up.”

This caught the other boy’s attention. “Already?” He questioned before looking at the wall clock to see that they had actually exceeded the time limit by over 35 minutes. Luka slumped his shoulder like someone just told him just missed the deadline for a project. “Do you think we could do this again some time? While my mother is all for experimentation, Juleka has threatened to castrate me if I tried this on the houseboat.”

Adrien laughed at that but the shudder that went through Luka implied it was not an empty threat. “I’d love to but,” he sent a look at the still stupefied Natalie, “Maybe not with Natalie around. She looked like she was about to burs a blood vessel when I started to play Bach while you were doing the bass line for that Elvis song.”

Luka looked over at Natalie with surprise, apparently forgetting she was still in the room. “Oh. Sorry about that.” The musician rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “You just have to cut loose sometime. If you know what I mean. And when your house’s wall are sometimes only canvas, it can be difficult to get some alone time.”

Natalie just nodded, not trust herself to speak. 

The three men cleaned up the room and the Gorilla was driving Luka away in a few minutes while Adrien fled to his room to upload the ‘jam session’ onto kitty section’s private group chat and see what the other’s though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that like Plagg, Luka would want to do something completely random with Adrien. No rules. No limits. Just going with the flow.   
> It turned out to be rather easy to write when you purposefully play to the insanity.   
> I also had a hypothesis early in season 2 that the reason that the reason Natalie was to loyal to Gabriel and Adrien was because she and Emilie started modeling at the same time. While Emilie was able to succeed, Natalie was not but Emilie took Natalie on as an agent/secretary/whatever a person who helps a model does and that loyalty transferred to Gabriel upon marriage and Adrien’s birth. Thus Natalie was willing to go along with Hawkmoth’s villainy in order to get back the woman who meant so much to both of them. But… that has been thoroughly proven false. So I just recycle part of the idea into this.


	9. Sunday.  Day 8

# Sunday 2

Day 8

Alex threw her hands up in the air. “I cannot get this!” She cried out loud, causing Adrien to wince as he worked on the project with her. “How is it my father is a historical director at the Louve museum I am barely passing history? And despite my Brother’s crackpot theories he still gets perfect grades on his graduate course. Me! I can’t even remember how we got to the current 4th Republic of France.”

Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

Alex rounded on him. “What are YOU laughing at?”

“We are currently in the 5th Republic.” 

Alex dropped her head into har folded arms. “Shoot me now.” She said to nobody before glancing up. “Or give me another round on your rock wall.”

“You’ve spent more time on the wall then you have on the project.” Adrien responded as he made another source notation on their project. In all honesty, a diagram of French colonization of the Mississippi river valley wasn’t that difficult, merely time consuming.

“That’s not a no.” Alex said before standing up from the desk and grabbing the climbing pads Adrien let her use.

“What I find funny,” Adrien began while not looking up, “is that for the future miraculous holder of time travel you have poor time management skills.” He waited for the response.

Alex froze as she was putting on the knee pads. What did he know? How did he know? Could he be Hawkmoth? It seemed unlikely. He was the class buddy. She probably had the worst relationship with him out of the entire class as casual acquaintances. But then again… Hawkmoth was good a manipulating and Adrien seemed set to blackmail her. How to get around this? Marc would freeze up then run away. Marinette would sputter, make a dumb excuse and leave… but then again Marinette would do that in any situation with Adrien. Alya would turn it around and try to interview him. Rose… she was sunshine and unicorns on a bad day. Julika would mutter something incoherent and then pretend the comment never happened. Ivan would get intimidating, he hated the fact he was Hawkmoth’s first victim. So, Ivan and Alya. 

Alex marched up to Adrien and drew herself up to her full, all be it diminutive, height. “Care to say that again Agreste.”

“What, all I said was that you are due for a late puberty growth spurt and a lot of piercings before you get a miraculous.” Adrien continued like it was nothing.

“I am not a miraculous holder.” Alex said as wondered if beating Adrien upside the head with a helmet would cause memory loss.

“Not yet but if Bunnxy’s powers work on the concept of a stable time loop rather then the Multi-verse hypothesis you will have one by the time your in your early 20s.” As an after though he added, “Were those tattoos on your or see through sleeves with pictures on them. I couldn’t tell from my hiding place.”

Alex tried to remain fierce but the moment Adrien locked eyes with her, she folded. There was something about that boy’s gaze that brokered no defiance.

She slumped into her chair. “Where were you hiding?” She asked with resignation. 

“In the same bathroom you were having your conversation at.” 

It took Alex a second to realize something. “That was a women’s toilet.”

To his credit, Adrien did blush and look ashamed. “I realized that after the fact.”

When Alex glared at him, the boy responded, “Don’t judge me. I saw you hiding behind a light pole from an akuma once. The wrong restroom is far less humiliating.”

Alex hated that photo on the Ladyblog. And Alya refused to take it down as it was the only photos anyone had of the Magician of Misfortune. Professional new media didn’t even get a photo of that akuma. So Alya refused to compromise and Alex was know as ‘she-who-hides-behind-lamp-poles’. 

“Why tell me?” Alex asked at last while draping her arm over her eyes.

“You know the saying ‘three people can keep a secret when two of them are dead’?”

“…Yes.”

“I don’t believe it. Besides, you have a big future ahead of you. I didn’t want you to face it alone.” Adrien responded as he checked another book. Still working on the project through the conversation. 

“So you want to be my miraculous therapy buddy or something?”

Adrien looked up and smiled. “I was thinking more along the lines of a stress ball but if therapy buddy work for you then ok.”

“There is one good thing about you being the therapy buddy then. Nobody will akumatize the Disney princess.”

Adrien spluttered and lost his composure completely. “I’m a what?” 

Alex laughed at his reaction. “Everyone in the class has called you that at one point or another. The only ones I can think of you haven’t called you that are Nino, Marinette and Chloe. However I don’t think Chloe knows what Disney is.” She failed to mention that Marinette could call him a prince… but that sappy kind of love stuff was Rose’s department, not Alex’s.

“How am I a Disney Princess?” Adrien demanded.

“I don’t know.” Alex faked thinking about it. “What with you being taken hostage by Style Queen and forced to be saved by Ladybug and all that. Then having Kagami akumatized over her feelings for you, twice. The fact your father is rich and locks you away in a mansion. The idea that you always yearn for freedom form said rich mansion.” She paused for effect. “Need I go on?”

It was now Adrien’s turn to slump in the chair. “No you don’t.” 

“Good.” She looked at Adrien for a moment. “Buck up. It’s not all bad. You have this sweet room after all.”

Adrien looked around it in distaste. “Ya, and it gets old fast when you can’t have people over. That’s why this week has been so important to me. Getting to have so many of you over…. I just know what it’s like not to be able to interact with people. And I didn’t want you to get trapped like I am.” 

Alex now felt a bit like a jerk. She knew Adrien had some self-worth issues but this was more then she expected. And she was not a good person for the job of dealing with feelings.

She put her hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “I know you dad can be a pain. But hey, you have the class. We care about you.” Adrien looked up hopefully. “And even if your old man pulls you out, we’ll figure some way to bust you out of here.” Alex smiled and Adrien mirrored it. She knew it wasn’t’ a real smile, but she would take it for now. At least until she could talk to the girls about what to do… and maybe Marc, he was good with this feeling stuff as well. 

“So what do you say we crank out the rest of this project than I can beat you butt at shooting hoops.”

Adrien smiled at that. “Oh I’m almost done.”

“WHAT?”

“All that is left is the conclusion paragraph and the works cited page. When we present it, you will state that I did the work cited page in regular format rather than the required Chicago style and that you had to spent part of the night redoing it. Also read over these notes,” he handed her a few index cards, “just incase they have us present it before the class. 

Alex looked down at the cards and back at him. “I-“

“Know that you suck at history so I am covering you backside. Trust me. We will get an A on this and your father will get off your back for a while about doing bad in history class.”

Alex looked at Adrien for a moment as she tried to figure him out. “You have been messing with me this entire time haven’t you?”

“No.” Adrien responded. “I am proving to you that I can carry a heavy burden so you can trust me in the future.”

“We’ll see princess. We will see.”

-)-)-)

Epilogue

Alix and Adrien sat inside a private cafe booth. Plagg regaling, lying, to Fluff about the destruction kwami’s latest misadventures while Fluff sat in rapped attention, munching on a carrot.

Alex glared at Adrien, a common practice she had with him over the past decade. “you were screwing with me that entire time.” 

“In my defense, I only lied about where I was hiding. Everything else I said was true.”

Alex groaned. “This is why you are my least favorite person on the team.” She said to convince herself as much as him. 

Adrien shrugged. Use to Alex’s abrasive personality. “You still came to me for miraculous advice and venting for seven year before you found out my alternative lifestyle. So I consider my gamble a success.”

“You sound like your father.” Alex said before freezing, fearful of his response. 

While Adrien didn’t look at her, he said, “My father used manipulation of people to further his own selfish goal. I use them to minimize the damage on other people.” He smiled and the tension broke. “Helped Marc when he came out to his parents.”

Alex grumbled in admission. 

Both her and Adrien’s phone’s beeped an Akuma alert. 

Adrien stood up. “Time for work.”

“I’m sitting this one out.” Alex said as she passed another carrot to Fluff.

“Because you know you wouldn’t be needed or because you’re lazy?” Adrien teased.

“I don’t look into the future… all the time.” She said while being fixated on her kwaimi.

“The former it is.” He said before he left, placing enough Euros on the table to cover the meal and leave to tip for the Alex to cover.

After making sure he was gone she responded to nobody, “Because Marinette-bug is going to propose to you and I’ll make her abort.” She smirked. Adrien isn’t the only one who can play the game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appologies. Thought I put this one up on Friday like my schedule says but I didn't post, only put on pre-view.  
> Bunnyx didn't make her dislike of Chat Noir and implied it was because he continues to follow his 'leap before he looks' tendencies, however he is getting better with it in season 3, not counting the New York special but that is more because of Noir/Ladybug problems. So I though that rather then make it about Noir's antics, why not make it a bit more of a personal case of Adrien spinning a yarn for Alex. And as Bunnyx Alex knows that while he meant to be helpful, it is only a hair's breath away from Hawkmoth's tactics and Alex cannot help but fear it.  
> Also it continues on Adrien's willingness to manipulate to help others that he showed when dealing with Lila.

**Author's Note:**

> A new chapter will be added every Friday.  
> I have the entire work put together in an outline and the first few already fully written. Any delays will be noted at the end of the chapter


End file.
